


Now for Wrath, Now for Ruin, and the Red Dawn

by SmilingCheshire



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingCheshire/pseuds/SmilingCheshire
Summary: "War does not determine who is right, it determines who is left." Aedion said in reply as he stared into the sea of red. The blood splatter upon his face along with his blood stained clothes ruined the image of his childhood innocence.Olwyn looked over at the boy, "Wise words for one so young." He looked at her with blue-green eyes rimmed with gold, broken they were. Holding secrets only he would know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This work is supposed to be Aedion's life before learning Aelin is still alive, and a little bit after.

The boy stood amongst the dead, too young he was to have killed. Blood stained his clothes and his borrowed sword, none of which was his own. His face was expressionless, horrifying to the older warriors. This boy, barely aged thirteen, looking as if the taking of life was as simple as breathing.

He was Aedion Ashryver, directly related to the princess of Terrasen, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius. The recent tragedy that befell the Galathynius line, dead all of them though it was speculated that Aelin was still alive as her body had never been found, but Aedion was against the theory as he thought it disrespected their memory.

Aedion repressed his shock as a hand touched his shoulder, Olwyn stood before him. She was a healer along with a warrior, her bow and arrows hung from her left shoulder. “Child, are you injured?” she asked, setting her healing kit down.

“I am not,” Aedion said, his eyes set on the dark horizon that would be a Red Dawn come morning as blood had been spilled that night. Small cuts littered his skin, but none were serious even though some would become silver scars eventually.

“Are you alright, child?” Olwyn said not yet realising he was Aedion Ashryver, the nephew of Evalin Ashryver and Rhoe Galathynius and cousin of Aelin Ashryver Galathynius.

Aedion did not reply, Olwyn looked at his golden hair that was now red from blood. “How did you become involved in this war?”

“Family affairs,” Aedion said monotonously.

“Well then, what do you think of war?” Olwyn asked, children should not be involved in war but this one took it better than fully grown men.

"War does not determine who is right, it determines who is left." Aedion said in reply as he stared into the sea of red. The blood splatter upon his face along with his blood stained clothes ruined the image of his childhood innocence.

Olwyn looked over at the boy, "Wise words for one so young." He looked at her with blue-green eyes rimmed with gold, broken they were. Holding secrets only he would know.

“Be ready for your next battle, child.” Olwyn said, she picked up her healing kit. “I will take my leave, but first tell me your name.”

He simply said, “I am Aedion Ashryver.”

Olwyn’s blood turned cold. Aedion Ashryver, the boy who was in alone in the world and the only one left alive of royal blood in Terrasen. She had heard of him, when she was a child before her knowledge of politics and the royal family, in the myths of her people in the far reaches of Terrasen. “Some myths  are prophecy.” she said, Aedion was named as Gavriel’s son along the cave walls that ran along the East side of her village. “What are you?” Olwyn asked, her voice hoarse.

“To define is to limit,” Aedion Ashryver replied, and with that turned and walked back to camp.


End file.
